The Chocolatier of Havenbrook
by youwillneverknowitwasme
Summary: Blaine Anderson, Chocolatier of Havenbrook, desperately wants to find a new kind of flavor for his already well-known Chocolate. He is married to the Head Police Officer of Havenbrook, Sebastian Smythe. In his obsession with finding the perfect ingredient Blaine Anderson starts to drive himself mad until he finds that one special taste.
1. Prologue

**- PROLOGUE -**

**IS "HOMELESS SHUE" MISSING?**

**HAVENBROOK** – Will Shuester, better know as Homeless Shue, hasn't been seen for a couple of days. The man usually can be found around his own claimed bench in Closterfield Park. He was last seen three days ago at the Homeless Help Center, and has now been reported missing since he didn't show up for dinner the last few days. It is usual for some homeless to 'disappear' for a day but Homeless Shue isn't known for the disappearing act. He is very well known for his cheer up songs and bad advise. The people living close to Closterfield Park are worried that something happened to the optimistic man with no permanent residence. Did he find somewhere else to stay? It there maybe a positive side to this story and did he find a love interest? We don't know. All we can do now is keep a look out for "the optimistic man of Closterfield Park." – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

**DID THE MISSING TURN OUT TO BE A MURDER?**

**HAVENBROOK –** Rumors through town are speculating that the still missing Will Shuester isn't just a disappearance, after been missing for more than ten days, people are starting to get worried. What if the harmless man was killed? I, Kurt Hummel, talked to the Head of the Havenbrook's Police Department, Mr. Sebastian Smythe to investigate these rumors. The charming and quite well known Head Officer can't confirm anything. "As long as if there is no body found to confirm the death of Mr. Shuester we should assume the man is alive and well. All we can do is hope that the man will be found soon," as quoted by the respectable head of the department. As long if there is no body we need to assume the man is still alive even though the hope gets slimmer and slimmer. Some people have already put mourning flowers next to and around the bench where the man usually could be found. You should think to yourselves, why be so grim? Are people really assuming there would be a killer in a town like Havenbrook? – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

**ANOTHER MISSING REPORTED!**

**HAVENBROOK – **Today, Another person has been confirmed missing. The police department has confirmed this, but won't say who has gone missing. All the facts lead to an upper class person. The fact that they won't tell whom the new victim is. Plus the fact that a police vehicle was parked in the more uptown part of Havenbrook, in front of the Motta's household to be fully clear! Has her husband gone missing or his it Sugar Motta herself? Maybe we should start to think grim, two missing persons, and no bodies. Is there a kidnapper/killer in Havenbrook? – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

**A NEW KIND OF CHOCOLATE ON THE MARKET**

**HAVENBROOK – **Mr. Blaine Anderson has discovered a brand new "Special Ingredient" for his already well-known chocolate. People from all around want to try the newly invented chocolate. Personally I wonder how you can invent new chocolate but apparently Mr. Anderson proved me wrong. I yet have to taste the 'new and greatly discovered' chocolate. People are doing wild guesses about what the secret ingredient is but Mr. Anderson won't budge and swears that he will never tell. He would only ever tell the secret to someone "of his own blood", as the man told me. Which is quite odd, does he mean as in son-to-be? We all know that the man with the gel helmet and a kink for chocolate is married to the respectable Head Officer Smythe. So I won't suspect children in that household just yet. On another note, there is no new news about the six missing men of Havenbrook. – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

**A WOMAN?**

**HAVENBROOK –** As we all now by now, we have a kidnapper/killer walking around in Havenbrook. There have been more than seven people missing by now and the future is getting more and more grim. We all need to have trust in our favorite Head Police Officer, Sebastian Smythe. "All I can say for now is that we found a pattern. Only quite wealthy young men are being murdered. Yes, we call it "murder" and not a kidnapping anymore. We are thinking it isn't a man who is killing the victims but a woman seeking for vengeance on the male gender." These are the direct words of the smart officer. All we can do is have faith in the good research and detective work of our most loved Officer Smythe, whom will make sure that this city will be safe again. – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

* * *

Blaine Anderson, Chocolatier of Havenbrook, lowered the newspaper. He felt sick to his stomach when reading the latest article. He didn't even care about the killings, he knew it were killings. He got sick of reading the name Kurt Hummel; it made him want to vomit. It triggered something dark inside of him. The journalist's love for Sebastian repulsed Blaine. The way he fondly writes about 'The respectable Head of the Police Department' or 'The charming and quite well known Head Officer'. He felt even more ill about the man now then he did before. He had a disgusted expression on his face when Mercedes Jones, owner of "Bagels & Beans", placed his usual cup of coffee in font of him. Blaine had weekly visits with the local coffee shop owner to bring his chocolate. Over the years it became a tradition to sit down for a chat and a coffee on Thursday's at nine thirty in the morning. Blaine fully lowered his newspaper with a sigh.

"I know, love. It's disgusting," the dark skinned woman spoke with a warm honey-like voice. "I put in some extra mocha, sweet." She knew that it wasn't the killings that were bothering her favorite costumer. Blaine folded the paper and placed it perfectly next to his coffee with a nod. He took a casual sip from the warm liquid, what seemed to warm him a bit, and lowered his eyes down with his cup.

"Thank you for bringing me the new chocolate's," she chattered on. "They are amazing and I keep wondering what the special ingredient is," she smiled fondly at the tiny dark haired man. Blaine closed his eyes for a few seconds longer than usual and inhaled sharply. _Calmness._ Calmness and politeness was everything. His friendly and charming smile appeared on his previously grim and disgusted face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones," he spoke graciously as ever. "You will be the only coffee place in the nation with my chocolate." He casually ignored the fact that also the woman, who he counted as a friend, was fishing for 'The Special Ingredient.'

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! So this is the into for my new story I've been planning for months. This one will be more dark than I ever have written. Still It was a lot of fun. The first/next Chapter won't be as dark yet, since this prologue is a snippet of the middle of the story. The Articles give you an indication what's coming up. I honestly hope you will like it since I've done so much Research on it and let people give their critique on it. For the people who are wondering if it's a Seblaine or Kurtbastian Fic... Well it's both, kinda. All I can say for now is that it starts with Seblaine changes into Kurtbastian but in the end Seblaine was always together. Weird huh? Well I will let you figure that out on you own, ha! Thanks for my Beta-Readers you have been such great help. I'd love to get Reviews on what you think about this story and/or I should continue this. I know I am writing this for my friends but I will keep publishing if you want more!

x Mar / Youwillneverknowitwasme


	2. Chapter One

**- CHAPTER ONE -**

Some time back, a happy giggle sounded through the clean workshop as Blaine spread the chocolate mixture over the all steel table with Palette knife. The big and flat tool spread the cooling chocolate over the hard and clean surface. Blaine Anderson, Chocolatier of Havenbrook, also known as the gentleman of the town. He was well mannered, perfectly clothed, and made everyone's favorite sweet: Chocolate. The always happy and friendly man would walk around the streets and greet everyone on the out-of-hand growing town. Havenbrook was the perfect little town. There was something enchanting about the almost city. Havenbrook got more popular over the last years, slowly transforming from a town into a bustling city. The most popular part of the town, Old-Havenbrook, looked like the time had stood still. No cars were allowed on the shopping streets to give all the pedestrians the whole street to walk, to only get sometimes disturbed by cyclists. In this part of town the well-known Chocolate shop of a certain Blaine Anderson was housed. The old houses and shops looked like they haven't changed since the nineteen-century, and they hadn't thanks to the special foundation to keep Old-Havenbrook like it always would be. Outside the old center, cars rumbled around, traffic lights changed color and modernized buildings towering, like any average town. Now back to that lovely Chocolatier. The man was married to Sebastian Smythe. That's right, Blaine Anderson was gay. Not that many people cared, Havenbrook had other things to worry about. Besides, who would make their delicious and famous chocolate if Mr. Anderson weren't a resident of the town? Another tiny detail, no one was really looking forward to get into a rumble with the mighty and cunning Head of the Police Department. Sebastian was a highly respected officer for years and had climbed all the way to the top of the Police Department. Sebastian being harsh, strict and always perfectly in suit while Blaine was sweet, friendly and wearing a matched bowtie with his decorated chocolate.

"You are a joy to watch," a sly husky voice broke through the humming sound Blaine Anderson was making. He was just carefully mixing some rum extract through the dark melted chocolate in the beat of his humming. His hum changed an octave lower as he finished his hum and put the chocolate under a heating lamp.

"Am I now?," he chuckled and turned around to see his husband leaning in the doorpost. His hair hanging a bit down in a sexy kind of way, meaning Sebastian had quite a busy day. Blaine knew those things. His honey colored eyes slowly traveled up from the long legs of his husband to the broad shoulders, ending at his gorgeous face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the emerald colored eyes staring back at him. _Emerald._ Not a greyish blue color today. His husband had the most wonderful eyes, plus it was a handy tool to detect his current mood. With today being: A busy day but productive, knowing all this by just the demeanor of his husband.

"It is..," his voice murmured back when he strolled over to him in almost a seductive kind of way. "But I rather want him home," he voice carried on. _Shit_. His eyes seemed to change a shade darker, more grayish. Blaine quickly swallowed and tried to find a clock. _Oh no, did he forget the time again?_ He grabbed his lower lip between his teeth and carefully battered his honey colored eyes up at the taller man. He shifted his eyes to the side at the clock; 6:30PM. A wave of relief flooded through his body, relaxing his sudden tense muscles. "Don't worry, sweet," the husky voice spoke as Blaine felt his fingers pulling up his chin. Blaine automatically hopped onto his toes and leaned in to steal a kiss from Sebastian. "It's almost a daily routine for me to check the shop first, before I head home." Blaine could feel heat rising to his cheeks since he really had a tendency to forget time when he was working.

"Maybe I secretly like that my handsome-as-ever-husband checks up on me," he playfully teased. Sebastian answered with a chuckle, a cute and relaxed one, who send sparks though Blaine's tiny body. "Let me fin—"

"—Finish this and clean the kitchen. Then we are ready to go," the voice finished the sentence teasingly. Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband and grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate mixed with rum. He slowly emptied the bowl over the cake and spread it equally with a smaller and longer version of the Palette knife he had used previously. He grabbed a towel and smeared away the dripping chocolate on the rotating platform, cleaning everything up nicely. Blaine perfected the chocolate covered cake with scrapings. Even the shaved off chocolate was decorated, white and dark mixed in a playful pattern.

"Very nice," the loving voice praised. Blaine flashed a grin at the cop and carefully moved it to the cooler. He wished he had his husband in workshop more often. He fondly eyed over at the man who was sitting on the counter, while he knew that Blaine would not agree with that.

"No sitting on the counter!," he spoke and playfully slapped him with the towel. "You know that." He got an eye roll back and a mutter, which sounded like a 'whatever' before he saw the tall man jump to his feet again. "Who knows on what you have been sitting," he heard his voice tease with a giggle.

"I know where it would like to be sitting," Sebastian playfully smirked back. Blaine knew he would get a comment like that. If he hadn't gotten such a reply back he would be seriously worried about his husband. Blaine started cleaning the kitchen skillfully and quickly under the watch of the waiting cop. The chocolate lover turned towards the waiting man and slowly started unbuttoning his white kitchen clothing. To reveal a light blue shirt who matched his dark blue pants. He draped the white clothing covered in chocolate in the laundry basket. "Ready," his voice ringed and he stretched out his hand to his husband.

"Every time I am waiting I hope I get rewarded. But once again you can resist against my advances," his husband spoke before he grabbed the offered hand. He walked out of the kitchen and let Blaine close the door, and lead them from behind the counter out the double doors.

"Sebastian..," his voice sounded with a sigh. "I do 'reward' you, don't be like this," he spoke with a soft groan while he locked the double door. "I am not having sex with you in the kitchen. I _make _chocolate there." He slipped his hand back in the welcoming warmth of Sebastian's when he suddenly felt a peck against his cheek. His whole body warmed up and it gave his lips a reason to smile.  
"I know, sweet. _I know_. Just a kinky fantasy, I guess," he spoke, as they slowly walked home through Old-Havenbrook. Like usual they chatted about what was happening in their lives when they weren't together. Sebastian solving mysteries and Blaine telling about the chocolate he had made. As they came home they would go their separate ways again. Blaine would be making some sort of dinner and Sebastian would play the grand piano. They lived just on the edge of Old-Havenbrook. A small stairway let up to their front door, long and elegant windows that matched with the length of their house. A slow but playful melody started to fill the rooms of the old house. Blaine who could hear the music fill up the house started humming with the familiar melody while he made some quick dinner for the two of them. He tried to chop the vegetables and fruit in key with the melody, which turned out to be quite difficult. Sebastian's fingers moved to the high-pitched keys and continued the melody on and on. The tiny man walked into the living room with two plates as he hummed, almost sang along with the playful melody. The playful melody calmed Blaine; he liked his husband in a playful mood.

"Dream a little dream of me...," he sang softly as he placed the plates on the dining table. He battered his eyes at the concentrated man playing the piano. "Say night-y-night and _kiss_ me." His voice sounded more audible as he walked up to his husband. "Just hold me tight and tell me you _miss_ me." Blaine slipped onto the stool next to his tall handsome husband and joined in on the piano. Sebastian shifted an octave lower and he placed his hands two octaves higher, playing the same melody together.

"Stars fading but I linger on, dear," Sebastian's voice suddenly sounded on the double melody the couple made. "Still craving your _kiss_." Blaine's hands abruptly stopped at the teasing tone his singing husband made. His heart jerked in happiness and he cupped his husband's face between his hands. Blaine saw Sebastian's green eyes focused on him as he had his head turned in his direction and not on the piano. The playful man had a teasing smile on his lips when he sang along. Blaine's heart swelled at the warm and loving tone of his voice. "Dream a little dream of me…" When those words came out of his mouth Blaine couldn't help but lean in and press his lips against Sebastian's. The fingers of the singing man stopped caressing the piano and the music stopped as Blaine felt Sebastian grabbing him closer, kissing him back. His tongue slipped into Blaine's parted mouth and slowly he felt Sebastian swirling his tongue around his'. A gasp left Blaine from deep within; leaving him breathless into the kiss.

"Dinner is ready," he muttered against the soft lips of his husband. He really loved this man, even with his harsh comments and manipulative mind. When he was like this Blaine would forget the world around them. The cop usually was only like this at home or when he was with Blaine, the man he loved.

"Hmm. Alright. But I was kind of enjoying this," he heard the man mutter back. Blaine nodded in agreement he liked the kissing too. The mood shifted in a more casual one, the playfulness slowly disappearing as they took a seat in their usual spots. "Can believe you let me eat a salad, again!," the lean man protested. Blaine battered his golden like eyes up parallel with his eyebrows.

"You make dinner next time then," he simply replied. The short man knew better than go into a fight over this. "Plus I am surrounded by sweets all day, I like to stay at least a bit healthy," he heard himself add to the conversation. He took a bite from his salad and disliked the taste himself too. Noting competed against the sweet taste chocolate could have. The velvety and dark liquid made something trigger in his body. He could fully warm up at the thought of only the taste, the strong smell of cocoa beans invading his nose. He swallowed the food of greens, imagining that it was chocolate gliding through his throat. But the greens didn't glide like chocolate did; it was rough and harsh against his insides. His mind wandered off and went over the various tastes chocolate could have. Maybe he could try to mix fruit extracts with the exquisite Criollo cocoa beans he still had from South America. He could take the fruity liquids from the fruits he would buy. Slowly making the pure transparent liquid drip from the fruits into the warm and dark chocolate mixture to combine a ne—.

"…urt took my erected— Good, I got your attention," his husbands voice sounded cold. Blaine's eyes focused on the man's face and immediately battered them down in submission. "It feels like I just caught you having a very intimate fantasy with someone!," the taller man groaned. The complaining noise of the chair being forcefully pushed back reached painfully into Blaine's ears. He found his husband towering over him and he quickly battered his eyes down again. He didn't like that Sebastian could shift so easy through his emotions, minutes ago he was playfully singing with his husband. Well it felt minutes ago to be honest who knows how long he had been dozing off.

"Sebastian...," his voice sounded like a desperate whimper. "I am sorry." He saw his husband leave the living room while he shook his head. He now noticed how hard his was biting on his bottom lip cause he tasted the coppery of blood against his tongue. He licked over it and had his hurt honey colored eyes on the door his husband left in. He didn't mean to doze off, he really didn't. It just _happened_. Who knows what his husband was telling him? His heart was beating pained in his chest. It was mean from Sebastian to use Kurt Hummel. The taller man knew how much he quite disliked the writer. And to use him in a context made Blaine feel like his heart was just ripped out of his chest. The detective could be so difficult sometimes, flickering through his emotions like he was looking for a certain page in a book, it also made Blaine proud that the man loved him otherwise he wouldn't get upset if he dozed off, right? Blaine exhaled slowly and waited a few seconds to inhale again to regain his calmness. He almost felt his submissive side to beg for forgiveness from the complicated man. In the end Blaine knew he was going to say sorry anyways, it was his fault after all. He let his face fall into his hands and slowly rubbed them over his tired and closed eyes. He left the food for what it was and followed Sebastian through the door, which lead to a cozy sitting room. The head detective had sort of claimed this room of his own and mainly used it as so study. Blaine couldn't really care less their house was big enough for the two of them even though it was on the edge of Old-Havenbrook. The bay window let the streetlight illuminate the room apart from the small lamp seated on Sebastian's desk. "Hey," his voice whispered hoarsely to the policeman. He saw the man go through his is hair and release his breath.

"Hey..," he replied back. Blaine saw the man casting his eyes on him, why did he feel so nervous? The tall man sitting in front of him was his husband for crying out loud. Maybe it was because he didn't want to see his husband upset, or maybe it was because he was the reason his husband was upset, again. "Blaine..," the man started to speak. Blaine saw this as an invitation and stepped into the study. "I hate this." Blaine casted his eyes down once again and took a seat in the old but comfy couch, making him smaller that than he already was compared to his husband. He hated this too, a lot, especially because he doesn't mean to do it. "I can never talk to you anymore!," Sebastian's voice spoke once again. "You are always in that shop with your chocolate. I have fetch you because otherwise I am sure you will work yourself to death." He heard the man inhale sharply at that and reached for his hair again in frustration. "Then I finally see you and then you doze off to … to your chocolate again. I am starting to feel like a third wheel." The voice sounded hurt. Blaine did this to the voice.

"You are not," he let out in a strangled whisper. His eyes wide set and watery with the tears he was holding back. "Please, you know that," he heard his own voice add. He cocked his head a bit and battered them up at the man who reached his full length by standing up. Blaine decided to get up too, holding his eyes on his husband. "Sebastian," he spoke the name with a slight sob.

"Blaine, you know how much trouble I had admitting that I love you," he spoke broken too. Blaine's heart jerked because his husband said 'love' and not 'loved'. He felt his body relax as the man continued to talk. "It is just really hard on me to see you so busy. I just miss you, I guess," he shrugged. Blaine exhaled the breath he was holding and walked up to the hurt man to hug him, already forgiving the husband. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and placed the side of his head against his chest/shoulder.

"I told you I was sorry," his voice spoke back softly. Blaine felt the man wrap his arms around him, which made his whole body warm up at that spot. "Am I forgiven?" Blaine noticed how desperate his voice sounded. He just couldn't stand his husband being mad at him, or upset for that matter. Every time he made Sebastian upset it ended up like this. He himself inhaled sharply and felt his sense of smell getting invaded with Sebastian's scent. It was him, mixed with a faint trail of his body wash and cologne he put on that same morning. It always was more worn off on the end of the day, which Blaine liked. He let his hand slip down to his chest.

"Yes. Yes of course," the voice replied to Blaine's desperate mutter. All Blaine's thoughts stopped that second and reached up to kiss the detective with much passion. He felt himself invading the other's mouth with his tongue and to his delight he felt that husband responded. All too soon the other broke the kiss. "Please don't work so hard, you worry me," he could hear Sebastian mutter along his skin between the kisses he was placing along his jaw, slowly making his way to his ear. "I just love you _and_ miss you," he felt the warm breath whisper just below his ear. Blaine felt all air leave his body in delight that the emotionally complicated detective said that to him. Every time his husband told him he loved him it seemed something special.

"I love you too," he gasped out and felt his eyes flutter close at the warm breath on the sweet spot below his ear. The chocolatier inhaled sharply at the sensations he didn't know he had missed. Blaine could hear the other man softly chuckle, a chuckle who meant that he was no longer mad at him. He felt himself melt into the touches of his husband with a soft moan escaping from his parted lips. Sebastian made him warm. The cop made him melt and soften. All the tension left the little man's body and he let Sebastian take over at what he did best. Blaine barely felt them move around. He was absorbed into the feelings, warm, hot. Not too hot that he would burn, like chocolate. Chocolate would never burn him and never betray him. The soft and wet kisses had trailed their way slowly down to his collarbone. The warm air coming form the other man's nose made the wet spots warm before they felt cold. Even with his eyes closed Blaine could smell the strong smell of chocolate and feel the dark liquid trailing from under his ear to his collarbone. A smile decorated the dark haired man's lips as he felt the chocolate drip to his chest, soft and slow. The sweet was worshipping his body in full glory, like it had missed him. It went more south, more dark, he liked dark. A shiver shot through his body at the sudden chill. He battered his hazel colored eyes open and found himself bare chest and lying down on the couch of Sebastian's study. He blinked a few times and crawled himself up in a half sitting like position, resting on his elbows. He leaned on his left elbow to rub his forehead with his right hand. The kisses trailed down and had reached the waistband of his pants because of the fact he had slipped up. The detective had battered his eyes up in confusion before he let his eyes roam over him.

"You look at me like I am not the person you expect me to be?," he asked questionably. Blaine gave him a quick firm smile to assure him everything is fine and felt himself shake his head. That would be silly it was just… harmless chocolate. The little man relaxed and let himself lay down again. He kept himself wisely quiet and inhaled sharply. His fingertips found the perfect brown hair of his husband and started moving over the man's scalp. He played with the stings of hair or spread his fingers out over the skin underneath it. His eyes automatically fluttered closed and needed that warmth back, almost demanding it. He felt the kissing again, probably because the detective was too much into this himself to stop. The worshipping started at his belly button. The warmness swirling through his stomach, those swirls that made his muscles tense deliciously. He felt how he gasped for air because he almost forgot to breath. The air almost cold compared to how hot his body was feeling. The sound of a zipper, the feeling of being freed, tightness gone mixed with released heat. The chocolate went even more down, trailing along the elastic band of his briefs. Air left his lungs again as the wet and hotness trailed to his hip. He arched his hips up in the melting chocolate. So perfect. The liquid trailing over him slowly pushing a bit of his briefs down. He wanted more. He needed more. He wanted to help the liquid by pushing down his underwear, giving it everything to devour in his warm caresses. He couldn't move, he wanted to, but he couldn't. He inhaled sharply, rolling his head back because this made it only more tormenting for the chocolate lover. Everything was sensually dark around him. Him and his chocolate. The liquids going over his body, melting into one, making him feel warm and wanted. Slowly everything becomes darker. His eyelids growing heavier while, they are already closed. The chocolate slowly coming to life, feeling a sudden cold being pulled over him till his shoulders before it became warm. And with that, Blaine was gone, absorbed in an exhausting fantasy.

For the chocolate lover it only felt like he was waking up seconds later, but in fact it was hours later. He jolted up and found himself in their bed, glancing at the clock. 4.30 AM! He needed to be in the workshop at 5 AM! He jumped out of bed, now knowing what the cold wave was in his fantasy. It was Sebastian putting him to bed. He rubbed his face as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He couldn't look at himself in disgust and shame; minutes after they made up he had fallen asleep under his _husband's_touches. The chocolate was never even there, or was it?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I had to figure out a lot! I also am writing in advance so Chapter 2 should be finished soon. I hope to update next week again and so on and on. I really hope you enjoyed it and that it made sense.. honestly. I have been rambling about this chapter for a long time since I want to get the basic's right. Anyhow.. Let me know if you liked it or that it even made sense in the first place! Thanks & Much Love

x Mar / Youwillneverknowitwasme


End file.
